Hard Love
by Dskyung
Summary: "Chan..maafkan akuu", kyungsoo "sudahlah..aku mengerti perasaanmu" ,Chanyeol
1. part 1

Kring...

Suara bel pintu yg terbuka..

"Anyyeong...mau pesan apa?"

Sapa namja imut nan menggemaskan. Do kyungsoo,dia adalah pemilik cafe coffe disini..

"Aku pesan 1 moccalatte"

"Baek...1 moccalatte..segeraa!"

Teriak kyungsoo pada pegawainya yaitu Baekhyun.

Dia juga seorang namja yg bisa dibilang juga tak kalah imut,memiliki sifat yg ceria.dia cukup lama sudah bekerja dgn kyungsoo.

- **Disisi lain-**

"Sekali lagii,carilah berita yg lebih detail! Atau yg sekarang menjadi perbincangan publik!

Berita macam apa ini hah.."

"Ma..maaf pak..

Lain kali saya akan membawa berita yg seperti bapak inginkan",ucap seorang wartawan muda,tampan,dan tinggi.

Yahh..namanya Chanyeol eh Park Chanyeol.tampan,putih,tinggi...dia bekerja sebagai wartawan disebuah perusahaan televisi berita.

Chanyeol selalu membawa berita yg tidak terlalu penting untuk dibaca.seperti:kucing yg terjebak dipohon,kadang juga orang yg bertengkar dengan tetangganya..

Karena itu chan selalu mendapat omelan dari sang majikan.

- **Disisi lain juga-**

"Pak,berkasnya sudah saya taruh di meja,tinggal ditanda tangani saja",ucap seorang pegawai kantor.

"Baiklah,sudah pergilah",jawab seorang CEO perusahaan terkenal KAI entertainment.

Yah perusahaan yg kerap kali meluncurkan banyak idol yg berbakat.

CEO itu adalah Kai atau kim jongin.dia tampan,manis,dia juga baik hati.Kadang dia juga sangat berambisi jika menginginkan sesuatu..


	2. part 2

**Author pov**

"Kyungiee..bangunn nak

Ini sudah pagii!!"

"Ne..eomma"

Sebelum berangkat bekerja,seperti biasa kyungsoo sarapan lebih dulu..

"Uhukk..uhukk..ahh sakitt"

"Appa...kau tak apa??",tanya kyungsoo yg sedikit khawatir.

Karena ayah kyungsoo ini sudah lama menderita penyakit jantung.

"Tidak apa kyung,hanya sedikit sakit di bagian dada appa"

"Appa banyak istirahat nde..."

Ya..kyungsoo sangat menyanyangi orang tuanya.apalagi yg menyangkut ayahnya kyungsoo rela melakukan apapun.

"Kyung..segeralah berangkat kerjaa..",kata eomma

"Ohh..nde..eomma...appa kyungie berangkat kerja yaa"

Kyungsoo berangkat kerja dengan menaiki bus umum.

Dicafe coffe sudah ada Baekhyun.

"Oh..kyung..tumben kau terlambat."

"Iya baek,td aku sedikit khawatir dgn kesehatan appa.Dan karena td macet"

"Mm..semoga ayahmu cepat sembuh kyung.."

"Gomawo baek"

-Disisi lain-

 **chanyeol pov**

"Aishh..astagaa..

Ini sudah siang tapi aku sama sekali belum mendapat berita.sebaiknya aku cari tempat istirahat dulu"

tidak jauh dari chanyeol berdiri ada cafe coffe milik kyungsoo...

"Ahh..ada cafe"

Sebaiknya aku minum duluu

 **Kyungsoo pov**

Kling..

Suara pintu terbukaa..

Dan astaga apa yang aku lihat ini..

Ada seorang namja tampan,tinggi,dan putih..

Aku jadi merasa gugup..

Sadarr kyung kau ini juga seorang namja...

"A-a-anyyeong...mau pesan apa",tanyaku

"Emm..1 cappucino latte"

"Baik,silakan tunggu sebentar..

Baek 1 cappucino latte..segeraa"

"Ndee.."jwb Baekhyun.

 **Author pov**

Setelah pesanan selesai dibuatkan..

"Emm..baekh aku saja yg mengantarnya..",gumam

kyungsoo

"Aishh..kau ini kyung..

Giliran ada namja tampan kau langsung bersemangat!",sindir baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya senyum terkekeh mendengar celotehan baekhyun.

"Ini..tuann"

"Ohh..terima kasih

Ini uangnyaa"

Dengan terburu-buru Chanyeol langsung lari meninggalkan cafe kyungsoo..entah apa yg membuat dia buru-buru.

"Oh..tuann tunggu uangnya kelebihann",teriak kyungsoo yg sudah di abaikan karena chanyeol yg sudah pergi..

"Apa inii,belum sempat aku tau namanyaa",kyungsoo mempotkan bibirnya karena jengkel

Tanpa sadar,kyungsoo menemukan sebuah dompet dibawah meja bekas namja tadi..

"Baekh...kesinilah..

Lihat aku menemukan sebuah dompett..dompet siapa ini??"

"Mwo?dompett..

Apa dompet pria tadi?cepat bukalah!"

Kemudian kyungsoo membuka dompet itu pelan2,

"Ahh..Park Chanyeol.

Dan ini...foto pria tadi...

Dompetnya ketinggalan baek..aku harus menyusulnyaaa",saat hendak melangkah baekhyun lebih dulu menarik tangan kyungsoo..

"Yakkk...apa kau tahu dia pergi kemana?!dia pasti sudah pergi jauhh..biarkan saja kyung..

Jika dia sadar kalau dompetnya tertinggal.pasti dia kembali..",sentak baekhyunn

"Yaa..aku tdk tau dia kemana"

 **Chanyeol pov**

You have 1 massege

-Soo man sajangnim-

Yeol,apa kau sudah dapat berita?cepatlah ke kantor!aku tunggu.penting!!

Yaaa..pesan singkat itu langsung membuatku terburu-buru..

Bagaimana tidak ini menyangkut masa depanku nanti..

Tok..

Tok..

"Masuklah!"

"Mianhe sajangnim...

Aku belum mendapat berita sama sekali"

"Kau sama saja,seperti biasa yeol!

Sudahlah...

Aku sekarang menugaskanmu menjadi pemandu berita di gyoenggi.cepatlah kesana..kau akan ditemani juga dengan beberapa crew!"

"Mwo??pemandu berita?aku masuk televisi?ahhh..khamsahamnida sajangnim..."

Baru pertama kali aku menjadi pemandu berita,aku sangat senang.aku harus menyiapkan perlengkapan sebelum berangkat ke gyeonggi.

-memeriksa bawaan di tas-

Apa inii! Dompetku hilangg..

Astagaa..ohhhh..

Apa di cafe tadi aku meninggalkannya..

Apa ini??aku jd teringat wajah namja cafe..dia sangat imut..aku sukaa..

Sudah chan fokusss...

sudah tdk ada waktu untuk mengambil dompet sekarang.aku harus segera ke gyeonggi.

Mungkin nanti malam saja setelah pulang kerja.

 **Kyungsoo pov**

"Ahh..baekh..kenapa cafe kita sepi pembeli?apa kurang menarik?"

"Bicara apa kau ini?hah?

Ada kau disini itu sudah menarik perhatian pembelii"

"Aissshh,kau ini",kyungsoo memukul kepala baekhyun.

Kling..

Suara pintu terbukaa..

Masuk seorang pria manis ber jas rapi..

Sepertinya dia bukan orang biasa..siapa dia?

Aku hanya bisa melihat nametag itu bernama "KAI"

"Aku pesan 20 coffe latte.segera.cepat!"

Apa apan ini,dia ingin memesan 20 cup coffe tpi ingin cepatt..

Astagaa

"Nde.. Mohon tunggu..

Aku hanya punya 1 pegawai disini"

"Baekh..20 coffe latte..urgent"

"Mwo?20?baiklah kyung..segeraa"

Aku berfikir dia kesini sendiri?bagaimana dia membawa pesanannya??

"20 coffe latte..siappp",teriak baekh.

"Ini uangnya"

"Ah..khamsahamnida..

Tp apa kau bisa membawanya?ini banyak..."

Tanyaku belum selesai..

"Kaliann kesinilahh bawa ini kemobill",teriak pria itu

Astagaa dia memanggil beberapa asistennya untuk membawa pesanan ke mobil.

Dia sungguh kaya..

Aku dan baekh hanya melongo melihatnya...

"Kyungg..dia kerenn..

Aku ingin memilikinyaa",gumam baekh sambil tersenyum.

"Aishhh..kau ini!!sudah fokuslah bekerja!!"

- **sudah larut malam-**

"Baekh aku pulang dulu ya..

Aku sangat khawatir dgn kesehatan ayah..tak apa kan?"

"Sudah pulanglah aku yg akan menutup cafe ini.."

 **Author pov**

Sudah larut malam waktunya kyungsoo untuk kembali ke rumah.

Tapi apa ini,ditengah jalan sempit nan sepi ini...

Ada banyak gerombolan pria yg mabuk..

Dan menggoda kyungsoo

"Heii..namja maniss..kesinilah temani kamii",goda pria itu..

Kyungsoo tdk menjawab sepatah katapun...dia merasa takut sekarang.dia hanya lebih cepat melangkahkan kakinya..hanya saja pria ituu menarik tangan kyungsoo dan langsung memojokkan kyungsoo..

"Kau...menggoda sekalii..

Apa kau mau memuaskan kami..hah?ayolahh...

Sini aku buka kan pakaianmu!"

"Tidakk...pergilahh!!!.

Mpphhh..

Tolongg pergilahhhh!",teriak kyungsoo.

"Heii,kauu pergilah!"

Teriak seorang pria yg dari kejauhan yg akan menolong kyungsoo.

"Ohh..pria tinggi itu!!yg td meninggalkan dompet!"

Kemudian chanyeol memukul semua pria brengsek itu hingga pergi.

 **Kyungsoo pov**

"Gwencana??",tanya chanyeol

"Ahh..gwencana..

Hiks..hiks.."

"Waee??knp menangis?mereka sudah pergi..sudah tenanglah",pria tinggi ini langsung memelukku itu membuatkan jadi tambah ingin menangis.Tapi aku merasa nyaman.

"Aku takut..."jawabku dengan kedua tanganku yg gemetar.

"Sudah jgn takut ada aku disini..

Kebetulan aku akan ke cafemu.

Apa cafe mu sudah tutup??"

"Mm..belum,baekh masih ada di cafe..

Ohhh..apa kau mencari ini?",tanyaku sambil menunjukkan dompetnya.

"Ahh..nde..

Untung masih ada..

Aku pasti tidak bisa hidup jika ini hilang..gomawo...hmm tpi apa aku boleh tau siapa namamu?agar aku tidak merasa canggung lagi?"

Astagaa aku sangat gugup sekarang,bagaimana tidak sekarang aku di gang sempit malam hari..dan hanya ada kami berduaa...apalagi skrang dia menanyakan namaku...

Kenapa aku sangat gugup,kami sama2 namja..

"Mmm..aku Do kyung soo,pggil aku kyung saja.."

"Kyung??nama yg lucuu..seperti orangnyaa...hhaha..kalau begitu kenalkan aku Park Chanyeol pggil aku chan atau yeol..terserah"

"Baiklah..gomawo chan"

"Ahh..andwe..aku jg terima kasih untuk dompet ini..

Baiklah aku akan pulang..

Gomawo..",kata chan dengan mengecup pipiku...

Pipiku memerah sekarang..

Jantungku berdegup kencang.

Ahh tidak..tidakk..

Aku bukan gay


End file.
